


Friends are easy to love

by fullmetal_hitman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Connie springer, Mentions of Erwin smith - Freeform, Mentions of Mina carolina, Mentions of nanaba, Nac has a sister, Too fluffy, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetal_hitman/pseuds/fullmetal_hitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nac and Mylius are best friends and end up falling in love *thank you Levi* Nac wants to protect his new boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends are easy to love

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two with a passion so fiery we could roast marshmallows over it

"So I was thinking that we should go to the skate park this weekend. Maybe try some new tricks?" Mylius Zeramuski smiled hopefully at his best friend, Nac Tias.  
"Myl, at least try to master a kick flip already. It's the easiest one." Nac pushed his dark hair back.  
"So can we?" Mylius's silver eyes shined in excitement.  
"Whatever." Nac sighed, "Wanna come over tonight for dinner?"  
"what are you guys having?" Mylius leaned closer like it was a huge secret.  
"Chicken..." Nac tried to lean away from the blond but he was used as a pillow instead.  
"Mm. Chicken sounds good. But I'll nap first..." Mylius's eyes started to close.  
"Myl, wake up. We still have two more classes." Nac growled but didn't bother trying to push him away.  
"Uh...can't I skip?" Mylius said into Nac's chest.  
"Shadis'll murder you. Remember when he lifted Connie up by his head? That was just for doing something wrong. Imagine what he'll do if you skip the class completely?"    
"Oh. Dying doesn't sound fun."   
"Obviously. If you ever try dying I'll be going before you. Got it?"  
"Got it."  
"K, let's go to class then." Nac stood and Mylius held his arms up.  
"Well?" Mylius pressed.  
"What?" Nac glared at him.  
"Carry me."   
Nac blushed, but obliged happily.   
"You're a little brat, Myl." Nac laughed as he carried his best friend like a baby.  
"I'm not! I didn't want to hurt my legs." Mylius buried his face into Nac's neck.  
"Yeah yeah." Nac walked into room 104, which was English with the horrible Keith Shadis.  
"What in god's name are you two doing?" The bald headed teacher screamed at them.  
"I'm just a method of transportation sir." Nac said.  
Oops...sarcasm might not have been the best thing to do...  
"Are you sassing me, boy?" the teacher stood up from his desk.  
"N-no sir!"   
"That's what I thought. Zeramuski!" he addressed Mylius next. The frightened blond hopped off his friend.  
"Yes sir!"   
"I don't care if it's a silent reading day. NO SLEEPING IN MY CLASS!" Shadis bellowed at the kid. Then calmly sat down.  
"At least we were the first people here, right Myl?" Nac tried to make Mylius stop shaking with fear.  
"Yeah, I guess." Mylius opened up volume one of "Attack on Titan" and ignored everyone the rest of class. Nac didn't focus on his book at all that period.  
When the bell rang Mylius stood and immediately walked to his next class without waiting for Nac.   
"Hey, Nac, where's Mylius in a hurry to get to?" their friend Thomas Wagner asked.  
"Uh I have no idea actually. But I'll see him next class."  
"He looked freaked out...did Shadis yell at him?" Thomas guessed spot on.  
"Yeah, I guess he's just a little shaken up. Shadis has never raise his voice at him so I think he's in shock." Nac walked toward his science class.  
"Well I hope he's okay. I'll see you later!" Thomas ran off.   
"Nac! I'm glad your here! I need help setting up another lab station!" his science teacher Hanji Zoe pounced toward him.  
"Sure...Uh...is Mylius here yet?" Nac picked up some beakers at set them around the classroom.  
"Oh he said he wasn't feeling well so he went to see the nurse."   
"Can I go see if he's ok?"   
"Oh sure. Be back when you can."   
Nac walked down the stairs and to the nurse's office.  
"Are you just gonna be in here to cry?" the nurse, Levi glared at the kid.  
"Uh I just wanted to see Mylius Zeramuski..." Nac Took a step back.  
"He's shaking in the corner bed over there." Levi harshly pointed at the curtained off area.  
"Thank you sir."   
Nac walked toward the area when the assistant nurse almost smashed into him.  
"Oh sorry, I didn't see you coming." the auburn haired lady, Petra, smiled.  
"It's fine." Nac pulled open the curtain and saw Mylius hugging a pillow in the corner.  
"Nac?" Mylius looked at the brunette with sad, puppy dog eyes.  
"Myl, seriously, why are you so upset?"   
"Cos Shadis yelled at me and it scared me."   
"So? You don't need to blow me off and just cry an entire period." Nac sat down next to him.  
"I also got this text message from an unknown number and I am even more scared." Mylius handed Nac his phone and Nac gasped at the text.

UNKNOWN NUMBER: Mylius Zeramuski,  if you ever show your face at the skate park again I will personally train a Titan or something to grab your leg, hold you down so you don't squirm away and then devour you."

"My god. Myl, why didn't you tell me first??" Nac wrapped his arms around his best friend, who started to cry again.  
"I don't know! I just needed to cry first!" Mylius sobbed so loudly, Nac saw Petra peek through the curtain.  
"Is everything okay in here?" she asked in a gentle voice.  
"I got it, Miss Ral," Nac smiled.  
"Got it." she started to walk away.  
"Wait! Miss Ral, do you think you can tell Hanji that we might stay here the rest of the period?" Nac asked.  
"Oh, Levi already called."   
"Really?"  
"Yeah, he mumbled something like 'if they're gonna be mushy about something I better let Hanji know they aren't coming back.'" Petra grinned, "he's actually pretty much the softest person ever when it comes to love."   
"L-love?" Nac blushed.  
"We're just- I mean- we- good friends..." Mylius buried his face in the pillow.  
"Oh got it!" Petra smirked at them.  
"W-we aren't in love. Got it, Myl?" Nac looked anywhere but Mylius's eyes.  
"Y-yeah. Just good friends." Mylius accidentally met Nac's eyes, "N-Nac? Friends make other friends feel happy don't they?"   
"Y-yeah." Nac didn't look away, he couldn't.  
"Friends love each other, do they not?" Mylius blushed an even darker red, "I mean, platonically."  
"oh definitely... platonically..." Nac's last sentence trailed off as he put his hand on Mylius's face and kissed him.  
"P-platonically." Mylius closed his eyes and kissed back.  
Nac finally forced himself to pull away after a little while.  
"Ok, Myl, listen up. We're going to the skate park this weekend." Nac stated.  
"But the text!" Nac put a hand up to silence Mylius.  
"It could just be a punk kid trying to mess with you. Titans aren't real either."  
"I know, but what if it's not a kid?"   
"Then I will definitely beat the crap out of him."   
"Nac..." Mylius hugged him and cried again into his shoulder.  
"Myl. I'm going to protect you, remember? If you are gonna die I'm gonna go before you."   
"Am I gonna die??" Mylius shrieked.  
"No, stupid. It's just a damn metaphor for I'm going to fight for you or whatever."   
"It's a metaphor for 'I love you!'" Levi yelled from behind the curtain.  
Both of the boys stiffened.  
"Is it?" Mylius smiled sweetly.  
"I-I suppose it could be." Nac blushed.  
"Then I love you too, Nac Tias." Mylius happily wrapped his and around the brunette and kissed him softly.   
"So...I'm still coming over for chicken today right?" Mylius giggled when he pulled himself off of Nac.  
"Yeah." Nac sighed, realizing he might drop a bombshell on his parents.  
"Should I wait til after I eat to mention that I love you?" Mylius laughed.  
"I don't even know, Myl, are you my boyfriend?" Nac has a sudden burst of confidence that immediately disappeared when the words came out.  
"I am!" Mylius gave him a thumbs up.  
The final bell rang after a while and Mylius stood up and extended his hand for Nac's. Nac took it proudly and didn't let go as they walked out of the curtained off area, didn't let go when they thanked Levi and Petra, didn't let go when they walked through the halls, didn't let go when they heard whispers and saw the looks they were given. And they didn't let go on the walk to Nac's house and the definitely didn't let go when Nac came out.  
"So, is Mylius your boyfriend?" Nac's father patted his squealing wife on the back.   
"Yes."  
"And you are aware your mother is incredibly happy for you, right?"  
"Yes."  
"And you know I'm happy for you too right?"  
"I did not."  
"I am. I'm happy for you, both of you."   
"Tha-"  
"Thanks Mr. Tias!!" Mylius interrupted Nac happily.  
"I wish you two well." Nac's father retreated into his office.  
"Sooo," Nac's mom grinned at the two boys.  
"W-what mom??" Nac took a step back.  
"Who wants chicken?"   
"Me!!!" Mylius took off toward the kitchen like a little kid, still holding Nac's hand.  
The two of them sat at the table and waited patiently while the woman set the plates. Nac's younger sister walked in.  
"Mylius!!" the little girl squeaked.  
"Hey hey, guess what?" Mylius stared at the girl intensely.  
"Yeesh, what's with that look? What?" she turned serious.  
"I have a boyfriend."  
A smile spread across her face. "REALLY?" she looked at their linked hands.  
"Yeah!"   
"Finally!" she plopped into the chair next to her brother.  
"Am I the only one who didn't expect this?" Nac smacked his forehead.  
"Uh. Basically." Mylius kissed his boyfriend's hand.  
After dinner Mylius was sitting on Nac's bed throwing a stuffed bear at the ceiling.   
"Myl?" Nac stood next to the bed and grabbed the bear.  
"Hm? What?"  
"You made a rather fast recovery from being upset."  
"Is that bad?" Mylius furrowed his eyebrows at Nac, "I got a boyfriend so I got happier."  
"It isn't bad I just wasn't sure if your still freaked out cos the text and your hiding your emotions or something."  
Mylius shook his head, "You said you'd protect me so it's fine."  
"Myl."  
"Whaaat? you keep saying my name! Do you have something else to say?" Mylius whined.  
"Nah. I just like saying it." Nac took Mylius's wrists and pinned them down, "Myl." Nac said his name one more time before kissing him again.  
Then the door opened and Nac's mom walked in then stopped. What a sight she saw then too...her oldest child pinning his boyfriend down and kissing him.  
"Learn to knock mom!" Nac threw a pillow at the door. She dodged it swiftly.  
"I'm taking your sister to ballet. Your father is at work. I presume you to are alright on your own?" she smirked.  
"Yeah we'll be fine."  
"Can I sleepover? I got a change of clothes in my backpack." Mylius chirped innocently from under Nac.  
"As long as your parents are okay with it," Nac's mother answered.  
"I'll text them. Thanks Mrs. Tias!"  
"No problem," she glanced at her sons steaming face once more.  
"Are you going to leave now??" he screamed.   
"I am," she tossed the pillow back, "oh and Nac?"  
"What??" he wailed.  
"Mylius is an innocent boy and you guys just got together. Don't go any further than kissing tonight, got it?" she sounded stern.  
"W-we won't mom." Nac looked away.  
"Good, then I'll be back later because we have to go to the grocery store, I'll get you some sleepover snacks." she turned around and started to depart, "Mylius, do you still like spicy snacks?"   
"I do!"   
"I'll get some for you."  
"Thanks!"  
"I guess I'll see you guys later. Bye-bye!" she closed the door.  
Nac turned his head and bent down to kiss his boyfriend again.  
"Oh and by the way-" Nac's mom burst in again.  
"MOM!!!"  
"I'm joking!" she walked out again.  
"Nac, I think she left." Nac continued to glare at the door.  
"You sure?"  
"Yes, now kiss me already."  
"Fine. But if she comes in again I'm throwing you at her."  
"Deal." Mylius giggled and Nac kissed him.   
Nac was uneasy at first, making out with his best friend now boyfriend. But he tried anyways. Mylius seemed really confident of what he was doing and Nac just let himself be taken by the blond.   
Mylius nibbled at Nac's bottom lip then swiped his tongue across it, asking permission to enter, Nac parted his lips slightly, uneasy at what it would feel like. Nac decided it was majestic. His boyfriend was a kissing god. Nac let his boyfriend's tongue explore his mouth excitedly.  
"Ah, Nac, I'm hard," Mylius panted.  
"W-what? Myl you-" Nac was interrupted by the boy kissing the tip of his nose.  
"Just kidding!"  
"Why did you do that?" Nac's face steamed.  
"I wanted a glass of water."  
"God I hate you."  
"I know." Mylius wrapped his arms around Nac and kissed again.  
"Mm, Myl." Nac protested when he pulled away.  
"Get me water. And then take as long as you need for anything else. I need ten minutes."  
"What? Why?"  
"Just go!"  
"Uh ok.  
Nac walked out of the room, grabbed a water bottle from the fridge then waited the amount of time. When he came back there were christmas lights set up around the room and there was a paper flower in Mylius's hand.  
"What did you do?"  
"I knew you had these lights in your closet and I had some paper in my bag."  
"No, I mean why?"  
"I wanted to thank you, for being mine."  
"Didn't you do that when we...Uh..you know." Nac realized how embarrassing saying it was.  
"You mean when we...?" Mylius leaned closer.  
"Uhh touched mouths together...." Nac blushed.  
"You mean kissed?"  
"Uh y-yeah!"  
"Why can't you say it?" Mylius had a smile twitched at the corner of his mouth.  
"I-it's embarrassing."  
"Just to say it?"  
"O-of course! D-doing it too."  
"Nac...I didn't know you thought it was embarrassing to be with me." Mylius stopped smiling.  
"It isn't that. It's just, I've never really loved anyone before so I don't know what to do or how I can do it without messing up."   
"Nac."  
"And you seem like you know what your doing so I think you've done this kind of thing before and that kind of hurts to know I'm not your first and-" Nac was interrupted by Mylius kissing him. But this was a new side of Mylius that has never been seen by Nac. It was possessive. He was strong.  
"Myl- mmph" Nac was pushed against the wall with Mylius's hands next to his head.  
"Nac. Look at me." Nac stared at the ground and shook his head.  
"Look." Mylius put two fingers below Nac's chin and lifted his face.  
"Why?" Mylius stared into his eyes. Nac saw now that Mylius was taller by a good two inches.   
"Why what?" Nac tried shoving the boy away, but his wrists were pinned up against the wall.   
"Why would you think you aren't my first love?"  
"I'm not am I? You know what your doing!!" Nac screamed.  
"Nac. How long have we been friends?"   
"A while..."  
"How many relationships have we ever talked about?"  
"Just that short time when I was with Mina." Nac gasped at the sudden realization. "Myl, I'm sorry. I didn't think. But, How are you so calm?"   
Mylius said nothing and took Nac's hand and put it on his heart. Nac felt his heartbeat fast, like he was scared.  
"Tell me, Myl, how come you can't defend yourself but you can overpower me instantly?" Nac smirked.  
"I made you weak." Mylius whispered into Nac's ear. Nac shuddered at the feeling of his warm breath.  
"Y-you do not! I-I'm still strong!"  
"Stronger than me?" Mylius licked the shell of Nac's ear.   
"Mm- yeah." Nac tried to stand strong.  
"I see. Then...tomorrow, at the skate park. I'll stay out of your way. Just protect me." Mylius kissed his boyfriend softly on the cheek before he sunk to the floor.  
"Nac. Get up." Mylius put his hand out.  
"No, I don't want to."  
"Why not?"   
"You might... Do that again."   
"I won't, idiot." Mylius pulled him off te floor.   
"I-I think my mom is back."  
"Then," Mylius put his face close enough that Nac could feel his breath on his lips, "Go get my snacks!" Mylius smiled and hopped onto the bed. Back to his normal self.  
Nac sighed. "Fine."  
Nac came back with a few bag of chips and powered up his laptop.  
"Nac. Sit here!" Mylius grabbed a Teddy bear and patted the spot next to him on the bed.  
"A-alright." he was scared that Mylius was going to pounce again.   
Nac sat uncomfortably next to him.  
Mylius put his arm around him, "Wanna watch a movie?"  
"No."  
"Wanna eat more snacks?"  
"No."  
"Wanna make out?"   
"No." Nac turned off his computer and put it back on his desk.  
"Wanna cuddle?"  
"N-no." Nac blushed.  
"Want me to go home?" Mylius said blankly.  
"No."  
"Then what? Nac, seriously, I listed everything we could do together."  
"Just go to sleep."  
"Huh?"  
"I just want to sleep, ok?"  
"Can I stay in the same bed as you?"  
"Do what you want." Nac turned off the light and crawled under his blankets. Mylius pulled off his shirt.  
"What are you doing??"  
"Nac, I don't sleep with my shirt on, you know that."  
"Oh. Yeah." Mylius lifted the blanket and turned his back away from his awkward boyfriend, who was also facing the other way.  
"Oi, Myl."  
"What?"   
"Cuddle me." Mylius flipped over immediately and wrapped his arms around Nac.  
"Thought you'd never ask." Mylius kissed his cheek and after a while fell asleep. When he was sure Mylius was sleeping Nac turned around and faced him, still in his arms.  
"I love you. I love you. I always have and I always will. Mylius Zeramuski; I love you." Nac whispered.  
"I love you too." Mylius mumbled back and smirked. Wait what?!?! He was asleep!! Definitely asleep! How dare he fake it!  
"Don't fake sleep! Moron!!"  
"Wasn't faking, I just had my eyes shut." Mylius pulled him closer, still facing him.  
"M-moron." Nac buried his face in Mylius's chest.  
"I always have and always will love you, stupid." Mylius lifted his face and kissed him.  
\-----  
In the morning, Nac dug out his old skateboard and handed it to Mylius to use at the skate park.  
"Are we absolutely sure about this?"  
"Of course! Myl, whoever is picking on you is going to stop!" Nac said proudly.  
"O-ok." Mylius was uneasy about going. But he put his helmet on anyways and skated onward behind Nac. They finally got to the skate park and a boy that Mylius recognized as Tom (he didn't remember his last name) stood up and walked toward them with his two friends, a boy and a girl.  
"Mylius Zeramuski," Tom said, "Did you get my text or did I get the wrong number?"  
"I got it."  
"And you're here because...?" Tom asked.  
"Because why did you send that?"  
"I sent it because you are absolutely worthless! Your just a lame brat who doesn't know how to skate and doesn't know how to be tolerable!" Tom laughed along with his two unnamed friends.  
"Oh. I see."  
"And you know your just a pathetic little- Oof!" Nac kicked him in the shin.  
"Ufh who do you think you are, Tias??"  
"Just Mylius's boyfriend."   
"Haha! Oh you guys are dating? That's priceless! Do you princess dance around and- ugh!" Nac punched him square in the face.  
"You little, you want a fight? We'll give you a fight." the other boy that was there came over and punched Nac in the stomach. Mylius knew he didn't want to watch so he kicked the guy where he knows it would hurt and that boy was down for the count.  
"Oi! Are you ok??" the girl raced to his side.  
"Hey, hey, that's not fair, maybe you should ease up a bit? Eh Nac, Mylius?" Tom made a joke out of the whole thing.  
"There aren't rules in fighting." Nac wound up and punched him in the jaw.   
"Ah!" Tom grabbed his jaw. "Then if there aren't rules...." Tom pulled a pocket knife out and lunged toward Mylius.   
"Look out!" Nac tried to defend Mylius but getting slashed across the arm.  
"Nac, are you okay?" Mylius bent down and checked on his boyfriend.  
"y-yeah, it isn't bad. Not hospital worthy at least." he strained a smile.  
"Got it. Apply pressure." Mylius stood up, "I'll end this."  
"I don't think that will be necessary." a tall blond haired man approached them.  
"Uh who are you?"   
"I just smelled fighting and decided it shouldn't be allowed in my park property."  
"N-no way, are you Mike Zacharius??" Tom put the knife away.   
"I saw you pull a knife. I'm going to have to have you three removed from my park and I will call authorities on you with the knife."  
"No! That's- you can't!"  
"I can." Tom and his two friends ended up being escorted off the premises and Mike turned to the two boys.  
"Nac and Mylius I believe it was?"  
They nodded.  
"Come with me, there is a first aid kit in my office."  
They followed the man to the skate shop and walked in.  
"Are you really the park owner?" Mylius asked politely while wrapping Nac's arm.   
"Yes, me and my wife, Nanaba opened this place for in honor of a friend of ours fighting in the war."  
"That was Erwin Smith, right?"  
"It is."  
"He's brave. So he liked skating I'm guessing."  
Mike laughed, "Of course! Why would I open a skate park if he liked coloring?"  
Mylius laughed, "I guess that's right!"  
"So, from what I heard you two are together?"  
"Yes."  
"That's good that you've figure yourselves out at such a young age." Mike sighed.  
"How long did it take for you and Nanaba?" Mylius asked.  
"Myl! Your being impolite!" Nac hissed.  
"Oh it's alright. It took me five years to finally confess to her."   
"Ah I see." Mylius nodded.  
"Well I guess you two should head out."  
"Yeah, thank you, Mr. Zacharius."  
"Quite alright." he nodded at the boys and they took off.  
"Say Nac, are you ok" Mylius asked on the ride home.  
"I am. It should be okay by the end of the week."   
"Should I just be careful of it?"  
"For when?" Nac mumbled.  
"When I do this!" Mylius hopped off the skateboard and tackled Nac onto his front lawn.  
"Ow! Myl!"  
"Did I get your arm?" Mylius asked with his face centimeters away.  
"No but-"  
"Good!" Mylius pressed his lips to his happily and Nac smiled into the kiss.  
"I'm glad we're both okay, Myl."  
"I love you, you know."  
"I know. Moron."


End file.
